1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery packs for vehicles.
2. Related Art
Driving a vehicle requires a large-capacity secondary battery. JP-A-2013-171662 and JP-A-2015-26428 have disclosed the battery packs for vehicles, which are configured to have a plurality of flat box-shaped battery modules housed in a pack case.
In JP-A-2013-171662, some battery modules are piled up flat in the pack case (also called horizontal placement, with a major surface of the battery module placed in substantially parallel to a bottom plane of the pack case). On the other hand, many other battery modules are arranged as a single-line stack in the vertical placement (with a major surface of the battery module placed substantially perpendicular to the bottom plane of the pack case). JP-A-2015-26428 has disclosed the battery pack in which all the battery modules are disposed as double-line stacks in the vertical placement in the pack case.